Balto and the Dark Wolf
by Story.Writer.2015
Summary: This is my first story here. Basically a dark wolf from before Balto's time comes after him. It is up to Kodi and Alue to save there father before the unthinkable happens to him. T for guns, no swearing. Please review. I own nothing about Balto, I only just loved the movies.


A blizzard hits the snow cover city of Nome. The houses are locked up tight with everyone inside. Every family in the town is together to wait for the storm to end. On a wooden beached boat, outside the city, lies a dog. He is Balto. Unlike most dogs he doesn't have a family to spend the night with. He has chosen to sleep through the storm within the beached boat. Balto is restless on the ship. A nightmare plaques him as he sleeps. The nightmare takes place at night, inside the forest that surround Nome. On an abandoned sled path runs a dark haired wolf. A blizzard is showering him as he approaches Nome. Balto is also there. He runs after the wolf, he doesn't know why, but he knows that the wolf must not reach Nome. Balto runs right next to the wolf, using up his energy in the process. Balto tries to trip it, but with a great leap, that seem to take no effort, the wolf jumps over Balto. Nome is now in sight, as the wolf leaves the forest. The wolf stops suddenly, the snow on his back flies off him as he turns to look at Balto. He laughs evilly, "Balto you have failed, Nome shall be no more!"

With a jolt Balto wakes up on the deck of the ship. He realizes the storm hasn't broken, but he is all wet. As he gets out of bed he realizes that the water came from his own sweat, not the snow. He gets up stretching out the cramps in his muscles. He walks over to his water bowl and drinks some of the cool water within. The water cools his throat, and as the chill reaches his stomach, his nerves return to their calm state. Feeling refreshed he goes back to his blanket, grips it with his teeth and with a sharp flare, brings it on his back as a wave of blue water. He crouches back down and falls to sleep, his head resting on his paws.

Morning breaks and the storm has ended. Balto stretches his paws, and yawns to fill his lungs with the morning air. He decides that he is going to talk to Jenna about this dream. He feels comfort in knowing that Jenna will help him come to terms with what ever the dream means. He walks into Nome and the crunch of fresh fallen snow cushions his feet for the long walk. He meets up with Jenna on the outskirts of town. Balto and Jenna greet each other. "Did you sleep well?" Balto asks her. "I did, I had a nice warm house, how about you." Jenna's face shows the worry that she feels for him being on his own. "It was okay." Balto response, dodging the question. They are traveling through town now. They are walking on the sidewalk. "It would have been better if I didn't have a nightmare when I sleep." "Tell me about it" Jenna speaks and turns to Balto and a great deal of concern in her eyes. Balto looks at the sky then at the ground and starts talking. "It starts with…." "Mom, Dad." A young voice shouts out to them. A slick red fur dog rushes toward Balto and Jenna. "Kodi" they both shout and run to greet their son. Kodi goes and gets a hug from his mom. "So where you off to today my boy?" Balto asks. "I'm going to be lead dog for a mail run to Caribou town." Kodi is so happy that Balto and Jenna can only smile. "Alright, Balto," Jenna turns her head so it looks at Balto. "What was this dream about?"

Right then the scene switches to right outside of Nome. On the pass, a black sinister looking wolf, that looks exactly like the one that was in Balto dream is there waiting. His muscles are tense with anticipation for something. The wolf stops pacing. He raises his head and howls and with great speed runs toward Nome. The scene shifts back to inside Nome. Immediately the whole town is tense when the wolf howl is heard. Then the wolf speeds in the street and stops about ten feet away from Balto, Kodi, and Jenna. Balto and Kodi, crouch, expecting a fight to emerge soon. Balto asked "What do you want?" The wolf chuckles and responses to Balto's question "the destruction of Nome," it speaks in a malicious voice. Balto growls at the threat. "Not while I'm here." The wolf chuckles again. "We'll see." As he speaks these words his eyes start to turn red. He makes eye contact with Balto. Balto's gaze loosens as a shadow of red starts to appear in his eyes. The wolf says "Sleep now." Balto's eyes shimmer red, and then Balto loses all feeling in his legs and his body gives away to it weight. As Balto falls unconscious the wolf speds toward him. Before Kodi or Jenna can act, the wolf with a quick turn has Balto's body on his back. Kodi begins to pounce, but the wolf dodges and starts to run out of town, with Balto still on his back. Kodi turns around and starts racing after them. The wolf clears the town within thrity seconds, and Kodi is still inside the town, still in hot pursuit. Kodi shouts, "Dad wake up." The wolf turns his head. He admires the spunk in this dogs heart. He knows though that it is better to be safe than sorry and says "I can't have you interfering." The wolf's eyes once again glow red. Immediately a white circle appears around Nome. Kodi doesn't seem to notice it, for he still if running at his top speed to save his father. The wolf smiles and says, "Forget." The light intensifies and Nome is bathed in a brilliant light. Kodi stumbles and falls as the light blinds him and stumbles on the slick roads because of the lack of balance. Suddenly a blizzard starts and the light leaves Nome. And the scene fades with Nome disappearing in the snow

A week's time has passed. The sun dawns on Nome as it rises in the morning. Jenna wakes up and goes outside Rosie's warm home. She smiles as she sees her son Kodi getting hitched up to the dog sled. Kodi sees his mom and goes to her, they hug. Jenna worried about Kodi say, "Stay safe." Kodi wishes that his mom will be alright while he is gone, and says to her, "I will be, Mom. Don't worry." The musher is about to start the team, his whip is in hand. His hand starts the starting gesture, when a howl pierces the cheering. The whole town alters, from a state of festivites, to a state of alertness. A voice shouts, "Wolves to the west!" The streets erupt into chaos. Mothers issuing their children into the houses, and dogs being unhitched. Kodi tells his mom to run Rosie's. Jenna response, "Hurry go to the Boiler room." After seeing his mother starting to go for Rosie's house, Kodi starts running to the Boiler room. The Boiler room comes into view; the streets are all empty except for Kodi. As he gets within the last hundred feet, a second wolf howl is sound. Kodi stops, and says to himself, "That howl came from the north, not the west, and it was a lot CLOSER." Kodi is about to start to run when a wolf comes down an alley.

The wolf's coat is the color of sterling sliver. His coat shines brightly in morning sun. Kodi can see that this wolf has been well fed, and can easily take down any dog. They look at each other a few seconds; Kodi is looking in terror, while the wolf is just looking at him with curiosity. Kodi is terrorifed, because of all the visous stories that people tell about wolves. Kodi manages to shout, "Why are you here?" The wolf simply looks at him, tilts his head and answers, "Are you Kodi?" Kodi is shocked this response, his fur stands all on end. He is about to set off at a run to the boiler room when a female voice is heard. "Kodi?" Kodi turns his head to the street that he already ran on. He notices a second wolf there. After looking at it carefully, he realizes that it is his sister, Alue. Relief rushes over him, and he runs to her and she runs to him. They hug a dog embrace. Smiles appear of both of their faces, they are so happy to see each other. The first wolf looks at them from a distance. A smile appears on his face as well seeing that they are happy.

Kodi opens his eyes just a fraction, but he sees the wolf still in the alley watching them. Kodi realizes that both his sister and he are in major trouble, especially if that wolf starts to chase them. In a fluid motion, Kodi positions himself, crouching, inbetween his sister and the wolf. "Quick you better run." Kodi says to his sister, hoping to insure her safety. She doesn't understand. She looks at Kodi and the wolf, but she knows that the wolf has come with her,here. She doesn't understand why Kodi is overreacting. In her puzzlement she doesn't move. The wolf in the ally also takes on a puzzled look. He thinks that this dog should at least know that if any harm was to be inflicted by him, it would have already been done. Alue talks to her brother, trying to calm him down, "its okay. He is just here to help" Kodi is now confused, (a wolf would never help a dog), echoes in his mind. He turns to his sister, "He's a wolf, run!" She response in a sarcastic voice "Yeah, I'm a wolf as well." Kodi looks from his sister to the wolf and back at his sister, observing their similarities, but doesn't register that his sister is a wolf. This lack of comprehension causes Kodi to become completely lost. Alue in an attempt to help her brother figure things out says, "Yes, I am part wolf. So are you."

The wolf in the alley speaks up, "Nava." Alue looks directly at him, wondering what he has to say, "We arrived too late." With that said, Kodi's behavior makes perfect sense in Alue's mind. "Schicall must have already come; he must have already taken Balto." Alue responses, as her mind makes the connections, of what has happened. At the sound of his father's name Kodi's head start to ache badly. "Who's Balto" he manages to say despite the throbbing pain in his head. Alue says, "What do we do." Then out of the blue comes a female wolf, with a coat as white as fallen snow. "Aniu!" exclaims Alue reconizing the great wolf spirt. Aniu walks up to Alue and Kodi, as she does Kodi closes his eyes, his headache is beyond comparison now. She looks at her grandson, "Kodi." she says. Kodi despite the pain looks at her face to face. Aniu sees Kodi's eyes are red. "Schicall cast a spell on the town, no one even remembers about my son." She now sighs, and then turns her head to face her grandchild. Her eyes glow white, and Kodi's eyes return to normal color. His pain stricken features relax as the head ache disappears and his memories return. He keeps his mouth open wide, in awe of what this wolf has done. Aniu raises her majestic head to the sky, "It's time to remember." She howls a wolf song. As she howls a snow storm comes in, Aniu disappears within the storm, but right before she is gone an Aura Borealis is sent into the sky. When the snow storm clears, Kodi notices that both Alue and the mystery wolf are missing. His mouth loosens as he is about to shout his sister's name, but all the townsmen come out. Kodi runs back to the mail station, and the team mushes out without him. Right before they leave though, Kodi asks, "Where are you guys going?" Kirby quickly gives a response as he rushes by, "Up north, to see if your father was taken there." Kodi is stunned by the answer. He walks down the street a little way puzzling on how the town now remembers Balto. We he sees the boiler room with wolf paw prints leading into it. Kodi deduces that Aniu must have lift the spell that the mysterious black wolf placed on the town. He decides that he will help find his father, but he may need some help and goes out and look for his sister, (She must still be in the town.) he thinks.

The scene shifts to inside the boiler room, a warm place to gather, and to share stories. Within it are two wolf figures. All the rest of the dogs have gone out to search for Balto. "Kaleb thanks for all this way to Nome." Alue, says to the wolf next to her. "It's no problem" At these words Alue smile. Kaleb looks at Alue, and Alue gazes back. The feeling of love they have for each other, is so strong it could power an airplane. "We have come a long way to be here." Alue speaks up, a question crosses her mind and she speaks it outloud. "Why did you come here, instead of leading the clan?" Kaleb smiles even bigger and says "I wanted to meet your father before this whole thing started." At the sound of what the situation now is, Alue becomes depressed. Kaleb hoping to reassure her says, "Don't worry," as he snuggles next to Alue, "We'll find your father, nothing can outwit us." They look at each other and smile, content to be like this forever.

The squeak of hinges is heard from behind the two, they both turn to see who has entered. They are surprise to see that it is Kodi, who comes through the door. He shakes off all the extra snow from his back and walks up to them. Alue is happy her brother is back to normal, and smiles. Kaleb turns his head to view Alue's to see her smile. The feelings he has for her, brings a smile to his face, when he sees her this happy. Kodi looks at Alue, he struggles for the words for a minute and then asks, "Alue you came to help find our Dad is that right." Alue answers the quesiton quickly, "Yes. Aniu told me that our father was in great danger." She then looks through a window and continues, "She told me that our clan had to act swiftly, but if appears as if it is too late." As she speaks this last part, her happy features soften into a sad expression. "Who are you, I never asked you your name." Kodi asks, realizing that the first wolf he saw is with Alue. The wolf answers absent mindly, "It's Kaleb; I am part of the wolf clan that Alue looks after." Kodi appears very surprised by the answer, but decides that this wolf wouldn't attack anyone that didn't deserve it. "So were do you think, that wolf took father?" Kodi asks Alue hoping that they may be able to save Balto. A pleading look appears on his face as he remembers on how he failed to save his father. Alue breaths in deeply. "Aniu told me that Schicall was the one that kidnapped our father," she says looking at the fire under the thermostat. She continues, "Aniu told me that if we didn't stop Dad from being kidnapped something very bad was going to occur."

Out in a snowy forest at night. The dark wolf, Schicall races though the forest, Balto still remains unconscious on his back. The snow storm still follows him, covering both he and Balto with a light blanket of snow. Schicall makes a little adjustment, by moving his body to the left. "This load is really shifty, I can't wait to get it off my back," he complains. He runs through the snow, the storm covering him grows stronger as he runs upward. Soon through the haze of the snow storm he spots a cave outline, no trees are covering the opening, only the snow storm is hazing his view. He carries Balto inside. The cave is dark and dry. As Schicall enters deeper into it, he and Balto fade into darkness. Soon they emerge though into dimnly lighted room. The light in the room comes through a hole in the ceiling. The light shines directly over a stone circular slab of rock. Schicall with a great heave puts Balto on the dusty slab.

Schicall pants heavily from his mission. Sweat beads down his face and mouth. "There," he spats; the ground in front of his mouth becomes drizzled in a rain of sweat and slobber. After two pants, he chuckles, he says, "Balto the time shall soon come." His eyes soon take on the look of a crazy person. "Hah Hah Ha," He laughs, "I a long time ago was denied a chance for a son." He turns around to face the walls, not his unconsous victim. "I spent years trying to find a son that could finish my plan for destruction." He looks at Balto and smile, "I shall make you my heir. My pain will be yours as will my desires." He laughs viciously, and he is now pacing around Balto's sleeping body. "You shall be mine soon Balto." Schicall now faces Balto, "Awaken." Schicall commands his eyes glowing red. As he does, Balto begins to stir. Balto opens his eyes, "What?'' he asks panicked by this this wolf. Schicall smiles at Balto, evil showing of his face. "Where am I?" Balto shouts as he crouches to the floor. Schicall eyes glow the same eerie red as they did, in Nome, and suddenly Balto's body relaxes uncontrolably, and Balto's eyes are now shining. Schicall says, "Alright Balto, it is time to start the grand change." Schicall laughs at the entranced Balto, and the scene zooms off them, and out of the top of the cave.

Back at the warm boiler room. Alue look is now sad, and Kodi is in deep astonishment. "A wolf can not have all that power; you say this, Schicall, has." Kaleb looks at Kodi, "Really, Aniu is the only one with the power to undo what that wolf's spell. Or did you already forget when you forgot about your own father." Kodi, looks awed and offended by this remark, but admits, "Yeah, your right." Kodi's face now reflects the deep despair that Alue has been feeling. The room gets quiet as both Alue and Kodi sink into despair. "It gets worse," Alue chokes out. "He will manipulate our dad's memories until he get the fighting machine he always was looking for." She leans now on Kaleb. He stands strong; he tries to nuzzle with Alue. His face shows pure intent of trying to comfort her. Kodi counters, "Dad would never do anything to hurt Nome, nor anyone." "I sorry to say this Kodi," Kaleb response monotony, "but people's memories make up who they are. If Schicall changes your father's memories, to being things of hatred and pain, we may soon be dealing with a viscous beast." They all stay there, the feelinf of despair covers the whole room. "What matters most is speed, if we get to Schicall fast enough we can prevent it from happening." Alue says, in a faint hope of cheering everybody up. "Be ready in the morning Kodi," Kaleb speaks to Kodi, while staying close to Alue.

Kodi leaves the warm boiler room, but as he goes outside into the cold he doesn't notice because his blood has turn with the fear of fighting his father. The scene shifts to night. Kodi walks up to Rosie's house and Jenna comes out. "What's the matter?" she says. "I'm going to save Dad." Kodi can not bear to look at his mom, because he knows what may happen to his father. He hopes to spare her the pain, by not telling her of his predictament. "You don't even know where he is" Jenna says, looking at him with concern. "I hear, that he is being held in a cave in the mountains. I need to go." Kodi says while looking at the ground. "I know that, but what is really troubling you?" Jenna looks at her son, with concern wishing that he would tell her. "How strong is Dad?" Kodi looks up. "He is very strong." She lies on the ground. "You know before he became a hero, he took all the teasing and torture in the world, and he never bit back. There is nothing your father can't withstand. The whole team said he survived a cliff fall. He'll be fine." Kodi looks up at the sky; a twinkle in his eye brightens to full intensity. "Good night dad, please be strong." He walks to the mail office to sleep.

The sun rises on a new day. The scene switches to out side the boiler room. The snow still covers the ground. The town seems mostly deserted at this time of morning. Kodi, Kaleb and Alue are in front of the boiler room. Alue and Kaleb are side by side while Kodi is a few years away from them; they are currently facing each other. Alue looks at her brother, "Kodi, Schicall is very dangerous and very powerful." "This is now joke; now ordinary wolf can fight him, let alone a dog." Kaleb interjects. Kodi is a little offended by Kaleb's remark. "In order to fight him, you need to become as strong, or even stronger than an ordinary wolf." Alue continues. "Great." Kodi says. He feels tired that they think he is inadequate to help save his father "Then you guys aren't letting me come to help." his mood is complete given away to Alue and Kaleb by his tone of voice "We are letting you come." Alue says, "But, if you want to help father, you will need the gifts of Aniu." "Gifts?" Kodi questions looking doubtfully at his sister. "Dad is the son of Aniu, the wolf that broke the spell." Alue looks proud as she describes her ancestry. "She will awaken the wolf within your blood. It is a great honor." Kodi looks at his sister, "Fine I will, but only save Dad."

As he answers, the aura in the sky condenses. It comes together in one place in the blue sky. Then as if some one pulled it, the aura reshaped itself into a brilliant pillar of many colored lights. The sight of an Aura Borealis changing into a pillar paralyzes Kodi. He looks around, but the light of the pillar blinds him from even seeing his sister. A faint idea of touching the pillar entered into Kodi's head. He takes one step forward. As the crunch of snow is heard, Kodi abandons the thought, thinking it as nonsense. He is about to shout Alue's name, when the same thought occurred to him. His time so powerful that he walks up to the pillar. As he stops by the column, Kodi looks at it and the many reds, purples, blues, and greens in it. Kodi decides that he will see if he could touch the light.

His paw breaks through the light. He didn't feel as if he touched anything, but in that moment the pillar of aura collapsed. The lights of the column turn into a fog of lights on the ground. At first Kodi only sees the rainbow of colors. He looks around lost in the swirling lights. Kodi is about to call for his sister, when a moose appears. His sister's name chokes in the back of his throat, as he sees more mooses appear in the lights. As they approach, Kodi braces himself, as the mooses charge at him. To his utter amazement the mooses pass through him. He realizes that theses mooses are part of the light, not actual creatures. As he recovers from the shock that has paralyzed him when he first saw the mooses, a polar bear comes out. The bear shifts onto two legs. His full power and weight shown, in his prowess. The bear looks at Kodi, and it continues on its way into the sky. Kodi starts looking for the blessing of Aniu. As he shifts his head from one side to the other, several specs come toward him. As they get closer, Kodi relaxes; he realizes that the mystery figures were dogs. As the start to run to the left, Kodi runs after them. Kodi runs with them, but the dogs out race him, and he is left behind in the dust. The aurora is more blue and pink than the spot he was before. A howl is heard, Kodi turns his head to spot a pack of wolves come out of the distance. Kodi just stands there, in awe at the might and speed they possess. The wolves surround him. He looks at them, the look of pure joy lights up his face, as all the wolves look at him. Then a raven comes down, the raven is small, but in the brief time that Kodi was watching it, the wolves just vanished.

As the raven lands, it changes. It black feathers, change to the color of fresh snow. Its beak softens until it resembles a muzzle. Ears and front legs appear on the bird. Its tail feathers intertwine to form a shaggy tail. Kodi is no longer looking at a raven; he is looking at a beautiful snow white wolf. The wolf speaks in a gentle manner. It is obvious that she cares a great deal for Kodi even though they have never met before. "My grandson, are you ready?" The question stuns Kodi. He never truly thought about what this gift may do to him. He closes his eyes to think. He takes in a few calming breaths to settle his nerves. After three of these breaths, he responses "Yes." He opens eyes feeling confident about his decision. Where he expects to see Aniu to the blue and pink background of the Aura. Behind Kodi's back an image appears inside the aura. The image is of Aniu. The image bends her neck and picks up Kodi by the scruff. Kodi is a first scared by the image, but some where he feels comfort, and he knows that he won't be hurt, so he stops struggling. The wolf then throws him even higher into the air, he is now about about thirty feet off the ground. Right when that height is reached Aniu howls. The aura grows thick and condenses around Kodi. Kodi, grows nauseous and is now on the verge of fainting. As his eyes droop, you can see the blue of the aura go into his mouth that is just open. After the blue enters, so does the pink, yellow, and green. Kodi is now slowing descending from the sky as the aura continues to enter into him. He can feel it inside his body. He feels it travel through his body. Then Kodi feels it touch his very heart. He shivers as the last of the aura enters into him. He then closes his eyes and collapses.

Kodi awakens. When the first light enters into his eyes, he closes his eyes in pain. "Ah," he yells. "Why is the sun so bright?" A shadow appears in his range of view, "The answer is simple," a male voice answers, "you are seeing the world as a wolf sees it." The scene is right outside the boiler room. The sun is a little higher than it was before the blessing. Kodi is lying on the ground with is paws under his belly, and Kaleb's head is directly over Kodi's head. They are facing each other currently. "So," Kaleb asks, "what is it like to finally see as a wolf see?" Kodi has opened his eyes, "Wow, its incredible! I can spot the birds nest in the tree. I can see Rosie's house from all the way over hear. I think I can see bushes on those mountains!" Kodi is so awed about his improved senses, that his tail is waging madly and his tongue is hanging out. Kaleb disapproves of Kodi's out bursts and his tone changes to reflect it. "Clam down, Kodi. Sheezes, you are acting just like a pup." "Okay." Kodi says a little put out. As he lowers his head slightly, he comments again, "Hun" He smells the earth, and says, "I can smell." "You always could smell." Kaleb says, this time a little amused. "Yeah, but I never could smell, what I am smelling now. I can smell the meat shop across town; it looks like they got in a new shipment today." Kodi says excitedly. "Your hearing has probably improved as well." His sister mentions. Kodi looks at her, with joy in his eyes; he closes his eyes and listens. "Wow," he says and opens his eyes, "I hear the mail office from hear." Kodi finally settles down, though is tail keeps on wagging, but it is not erected above his head.

Alue looks at her brother. She is so happy for him, because of the new world he has entered; but she doesn't want her brother to come on this journey, because she is nervous of what may happen when they meet their father. She is about to make a comment about this to Kodi, but she stops herself. "Kodi, has just as much right to come has I have." She says to herself. "Alright boys, move out." She says as she turns toward the outskirts of Nome. Kodi, says, "This is incredible!" Kaleb looks at Kodi and smirks, "Wait till the hunt, it is pure joy." This only excites Kodi even more. He tries to clam down, or at least try to fake that he has calmed down, then asks, "When you do we leave?" Alue smiles and answers, "Right now."

They all start racing to the outskirts of Nome. They run out of Nome in a minute. Kodi is caught up with the sheer joy of running. They run through the snow, as if they were running on hard ground. During the run Kodi keeps up with Alue and Kaleb. They reach the forest, and start to run through it. It is now sunset. Kodi is now able to feel the snow clearly. He can tell when a slipper spot is going to appear and how to avoid it. All three run with pure joy in there eyes. Soon the sun sets and night rolls in. Kodi, Alue, and Kaleb stop for a minute. Kodi is panting heavily, "I never ran that long." he manages to spit up. "Wolves can run like this all night, you'll be able to do it soon." Kaleb answers, only a little out of breath. Kaleb, takes in one breath, and completely recovers. He glances at Alue. Right then his feelings of love almost boil over. He sees her sleek figure, the seen of her coat, her inner beauty, and the light in her eyes. He smiles as he watches her. Alue looks back at him, Kaleb quickly removes his smile, and nods his head, knowing what Alue wants him to do. He then arches his neck, looked up at the bright moon in the sky.

He finds something deep inside of him, the same thing that urged Kodi to touch the lights. The feeling is so overpowering, that he expresses it. The yearning for his brothers and sisters of the clan erupts from Kaleb's throat, as a beautiful, mournful howl. To Alue, this howl is the most beautiful music in the world and smiles at Kaleb. After the first note of Kaleb's howl, Kodi jumps up at least a foot in the air. His expression is one of scared surprise. He turns around quickly and speaks sharply to Kaleb, "What do you think you are doing." After the initial verse is over, Kaleb looks at Kodi. While Kodi's face remarks fear of wolves, Kaleb's face looks completely blank. "I'm calling the clan." Kodi is at first puzzled by this response, and it manifests on his face as he turns to look at the ground. He tries to make sense of what a clan is. Suddenly a new howl is heard, close by. Kodi head goes up in exclamation, but he turns around to see Alue is the one that is howling. Kaleb's face now shows a complete bliss feeling. Kodi looks, but doesn't pay attention to his sister. When she lowers her head, she answers Kodi's silent question, "The world is too big and dangerous for one usually to travel alone." She draws up to Kaleb while she continues to explain, "Wolves travel in packs, for protection and power, sense we knew that Nome wouldn't be able to deal with a pack of wolves we came alone." Kaleb smiles at Alue, and then he realizes that his could be a great opportunity for Kodi to make a good first impression. He suggests to Kodi, "Since now you are a wolf," Kaleb looks into the sky, "howl like one." Kodi is at first confused, but that passes shortly. He raises his head and lets a howl out of his throat. Instantly Kaleb is sorry for giving Kodi the idea. Kaleb's ears ached as he listened to the complete failure of a wolf howl. Alue feels the same way, except she wishes to help her brother, but knows that she can not help him. They both are so revolted by the sound, that they both squint their eyes, and shiver until the song is pass. Kaleb opens his eyes and looks at Kodi, "Try to howl on key next time." he remarks with a smirk on his face. "I did howl." Kodi says, a slight bit of humor in his voice, and smile appears as he looks at Kaleb. Kaleb response to Kodi's comment with a look a humor, "howl like a wolf, not a dog trying to be a wolf." Kodi understands that he messed up his howl and sinks his head down a little bit put out. Then sets of eyes start to appear in the forest. "Nava." a voice echoes through the trees. Kodi is alert now, looking from tree to tree. Silently through the trees pass several wolves, within one minute thirty members have arrived, and some are still slipping through the trees. Kodi can not believe his eyes, so many wolves he thinks to himself. He relaxes as he realizes that these wolves don't mean him any harm.

After they all arrive, Alue and Kaleb stand in the center of a half circle of wolves. Kodi looks cautiously at them. He sees about fifty faces within the crowd. Alue and Kaleb stand at the center, and Alue address her clan in a proud voice, "We have returned. Nalik," She motions to a young male of the group, "how was the clan while we were away." "Nava," the wolf bows his head as he address the leader of their pack. "The hunting has been good, as you said it would be. No one was killed and everyone has been resting till this hour." Alue looks gratefully at him. She bows her head as a sign of appreciation, and Nalik returns to the circle. She looks up to her people, then raises her head and speaks to them all, "The spirit wolf, Aniu, has warned us of great danger ahead of us." At this news the clan bristles as they hear of a new enemy. Alue continues to her people, "The dark spirit, Schicall." When she mentions his name, a stir of uneasiness flows through the clan, Alue lets it pass before she continues. "has captured a very powerful wolf. In order to defeat him, Aniu has provided some help." Alue looks at her people then to the moon, and back to the eager wolves, waiting to see what Aniu would have them do. "She has asks this dog, who posses the blood of a wolf in his veins, to help defeat Schicall." That this news the clan is slightly revolted by the idea of a dog in a wolf pack. "She told us to care for him, and teach him, and treat him with the same respect as you would give your brother." The wolf clan is discomforted by the idea of a dog being their hope, but don't say anything. "We depart immediately," says Alue and then all of the wolfs start running off into the woods.

Due to Kodi's lack of knowledge, he is swept toward the back of the pack. As he runs, he feels fear knotting up within him. He has never been in a wolf pack before. But, as the sun starts to rise on a new day, Kodi finds himself lost in the bliss of running; his eyes are wide with excitement, his tongue hangs out, and his body is in a state of perfection. He is so happy. He is actually a little depressed as he looks up ahead. Through a mountain cuts a stream. Fed by winter snows, this steam becomes a river at the base. Kodi is amazed to see that this river still flows during the winter season. Kodi follows the stream with his eyes, as it hits the base of the mountain. The river flows through the forest, then shifts its way south, to form a line in the snow ground. Once Kodi realizes that this is what he sees, he feels overpowered by gratitude to Aniu for giving him this ability. He sees the clan stopping by the banks of the river, and prepares to meet them. He slows his body to a fast trot, and then to an easy walk as he enters the main body of the clan.

Kodi looks for his sister; he wants to know what is happening. He is worried about making a fool of himself, especially since he wants to show the wolves that he can handle himself. He looks around for his sister, but a waves of silver fur hides his sister from his eyes. He thinks he has spotted her, when a familiar voice is hear, "My brothers, it is time to hunt." Kodi looks about and sees that most of the wolves are facing toward a strong male of the clan. Kodi looks at him and easily recognizes Kaleb. Kaleb gives orders to the men, "Two teams will be needed. This place is ripe with elk, Nalik and I will lead the hunt. Divide up and let's earn our meat." All of the wolves around Kodi head toward the south, while Kodi sees several wolves head north. He decides to stick with the wolves around him. As he follows the sea of silver, he wonders, how will he be able to hunt, when he has never before? He puts these thoughts out of his mind as his group clusters around a wolf. He is not as big as Kaleb, but he is strong and looks vicious. The battle scars he wears proudly show his speed and power. His tone is calm, but quick. "Is that Nalik, Kodi mouths?" The wolf next to him says, "Who else would it be?" in a manner that makes Kodi feel ashamed. "It's time to hunt." Nalik says and the group moves into the forest.

Within a small clearing lies a moose. He is pushing his snout into the snow, hoping to uncover a tasty meal during the winter. The scene is completely silent, for a few minutes. Then a voice whispers, "Ouch", Kodi's eyes appear in the shade of a bush. From the side view, Kodi is looking through the branches of the bush, the light pouring into his eyes. "Yeah," he thinks to himself. "This will be easy, all I have to do is to get closer and then spring on him, and then I'll bring him down," gulp, "I hope." Kodi starts to approach the great beast. He gazes at it mighty horns, and its muscular build. He understands that if he takes it out, then the clan would have to respect him. He is so busy day dreaming, that he foolishly places his feet on a loose patch of snow. Kodi slips in the snow and the thud he produces cause the moose to turn alert. He looks around the snow, and realizes that he is in danger. He charges off into the deeper part of the woods. "Shoot." Kodi says to himself, but then another voice is heard, "After him." Suddenly Kodi sees ten wolves appear out of their hiding places. Kodi is overwhelmed, by their sudden appearance, and plans to help them. He charges after the clan, he gains some momentum and gets into the clan formation. The moose turns around, and bucks his horns. The wolves see this action and nimbly dodge the counter attack. Kodi doesn't dodge, in instead charge. He realizes way too late what is happening, and tries to stop. The moose bucks his head ready to knock Kodi out; Kodi puts one of his paws on the mid point of the moose's antlers. He turns around on top of them, while the thrust is delivered. This makes Kodi fly off the moose land safely in the snow. Kodi turns around, to only see a blank spot in the forest were the moose once stood. He doesn't know where it went.

Back at the clan's camp, the sun has reached its zenith. The clouds don't cover it. Kaleb's group is already back there, they all seem proud of how their hunting went. Nalik's group arrives. They don't bear much, but exhaustion is reflection each of their faces. "What happened Nalik?" Kaleb answer wondering if anybody is hurt. "Nothing much, but lets just say a moose go a jump on us instead of us getting the jump on it." Nalik says tired, of being the dog's sitter. Kodi can barely keep his head up, the embarrassment of this hunt, is even worse than if he walked down the street with his coat shaved off. He takes a piece of meat in his mouth and walks into the forest. Alue sees her brother and makes a motion to talk to him, but Kaleb is in her line of sight. Kaleb shakes his head, no and starts to go after Kodi. As he walks into the wood, Alue's expression changes from one of concern to one of peace, because she knows that Kaleb will try to help Kodi.

The moon rises high and the sun disappears into the mountains. The stars each come out to play. On a cliff over looking the river, rest Kodi. He is depressed, wishing that he could curl up and die, because of the day he has had. "So, being a wolf isn't as easy as you thought." A voice comes from the trees behind Kodi. "Hi, Kaleb." Kodi says, his tone shows the lack of desire to be comforted. Kaleb steps out of the bushes, "What happened?" Kaleb asks sitting on his hind legs, as he faces Kodi. Kodi, who still doesn't show his face says, "Can't you tell, I basically told the moose about us, and cause the clan so much trouble." Kaleb laughs; Kodi slowly turns his head so just one eye can see the laughing wolf. Kodi is actually surprised to see a wolf laugh, sure it was similar to a dog's laugh, but you could tell that it doesn't happen often, so when a wolf laughs it truly is a great thing.

"This was your first hunt was it?" Kaleb asks trying to hold down the chuckles. "Yes, but." Kodi mentions as he turns to fully face Kaleb. "So don't worry, many young ones have a hard time because they simply don't know how to hunt." Kaleb interjects in. "They may have an idea, but it is only an idea. You should has seen the group I lead today, I had four coming of age cubs to look after. They couldn't stand still for a minute." Kaleb still is chuckling as he mentions this last part. "Yeah, but their kids, I don't have that excuse." "Listen Kodi," Kaleb says trying to help Kodi realize his potential, "you have wolf blood in your veins. You have a proud heritage. Just trust it Kodi, and stop trying to hard, that's what ruining your hunting, you simple try to hard." Kodi walks off back to camp, while Kaleb still stands their looking at the moon.

After a minute of being alone, a figure emerges from the trees that Kodi left through. "Kaleb?" a female voice whispers. "Yes, Nava." Kaleb turns around to face the sound. "I told you, that you don't have to call me that when we are alone." The voice says as Alue appears from the bushes. She seems a little hot temper. "I know Alue." Kaleb answers soothingly. Alue relaxes and her tone changes as Kaleb's head moves over hears in a wolf hug. "Thanks for helping him." Alue looks up at Kaleb and smiles at him. "I wanted to help him, but I knew that if I did, things would have broken down because of unfair treatment." "I understand," Kaleb says, he now gazes at the moon, "So what has Aniu told you about our final mission." "Nothing yet, she says that she will reveal more to use soon though." Alue speaks softly. "By the way," she asks sweetly, "why do you want to meet my father?" "Simple, I want to see if he is as strong and as courageous as you claim he is." Kaleb says with a smile on his face. "I wonder what he is enduring right now?" Alue asks. Kaleb to put her mind at easy, says, "If he is your father, then no matter what is happening, he is doing fine." The scene fades out with those two embracing, as the moon shines brightly about them.

Back at the camp, Kodi notices the several dog piles of wolves. Kodi makes his way over a secluded spot of the camp. Feeling alone, and terrible home sick he looks up at the sky and wonders if his mom is also looking at them. With that in his mind, he spends his first night by himself, alone with a pack of wolves.

Back at Balto's prison, a tunnel in the side of a wall comes into focus. As you travel deeper into the pit, an awful scream of aggression is heard. Schicall is the owner of that scream. A silhouette of Schicall creeps its way across the wall. The shadow seems to yell, "Why won't you embrace your hate." The scene turns so you can now see the limp image of Balto on the slab of stone. Schicall's face has grown more vicious, than if was a few weeks ago. Schicall screams again at Balto, "I alter your memories." He now is pacing in front of Balto; his rage is showing throughout his body. "I feed you with pain, both physical and emotional!" he snaps further, "but, you don't crack!" As Schicall screams this last cry of anguish, slobber leaves his mouth and splatters on the limit wolf. Facing the lifeless body he screams again "How can you do that?" Then he turns his head and screams even louder , "Let alone why can't, I turn Jenna against you." His eyes dialed to the size of a pin, as Schicall looks at the hole in the wall. He paces back and forth several times trying to understand why. "I don't understand!" he shouts one last time at Balto. Then his eyes widen as realization comes to him, "Love." He starts to curse himself and everything, "That useless, stupid emotion, that's what has stopped my plan!" He stops and looks down at the ground. His dark coat finally is caught in a sliver of light, and finally his coat reveals a glossy sheen. Schicall seems to regain his sanity, as his breathing eases and his eyes relax. "Well, we'll see." His voice now takes on a new tone, a tone of mocking and of one that holds the wining hand of a poker game. "If Jenna's the key to your heart, then lets see what happens when she isn't around to save you." Schicall closes his eyes and cackles menacingly. Schicall looks up to view his captive. His golden eyes turn slowing to glowing red. "Awaken" he commands. After this snap, the limb image of Balto starts to stirs. No sound is made, it is like someone wakes up from a dream. He starts to get up on his legs, they are weak from the endless days of sleep. "It's time for another test." Schicall snaps. Schicall then in a swift fluid motion, moves in front of Balto so he is looking directly into the limp eyes of a confused wolf dog. The image turns to Balto's eyes. The golden eyes of the hero of Nome, gains a glaze of red as the spell of Schicall is weaved over him again. His mind feels like it is opening up, like a book. This pleasant feeling is immediately replace to one of extreme pain. He squints his eyes as pain takes the place of pleasure. A wind currents starts in the cave. It picks up the dust of a cave, the dust reveals that the wind is surrounding Balto and Schicall in a cyclone. As the dust storm grows stronger, Balto and Schicall's images fall out of view. Before their outline completely disappears, one last of Schicall's laughter is heard.

The scene shifts to nighttime at Nome, but it isn't Nome as shown in the beginning of the film. The town is now heavily patrolled. Several look out towers now encompasses the city, preventing access to with out detection. A sign is on the towers, it is an white circle with a red cross through it. It crosses the image of a wolf. The scene moves across the town and on to a beached ship. On the ship is the limp image of Balto. He is under his blanket, happy as he sleeps. Suddenly the shadow of a wolf falls on Balto's face. Schicall is on the deck of the beached ship, but he isn't there fully. He looks a lot like a ghost, who's body fades to show what is behind him. He smiles as he looks at the memory he has created. Schicall talks to himself, "I do make a good memory." He now looks at the limp image of the half breed in front of him. "Now it is time to ignite you anger and fury." He turns away from Balto, and comment, "This better work you dog, I took away your friends, turn the town against you, but now it is time to take the most precious thing away from you. Your family." After he is done with his taunting he jumps on top of the cockpit, where Balto sleeps inside. Schicall, looks at the moon, as he does, his eyes glow the eerie red once again. "Time for the torture to begin." After this statement is spoken, rustling is heard from with in the cockpit.

Balto wakens in this memory. As he opens his eyes, he feels a great relief to see that he is alive, but as that feeling passes it is replaced by a feeling of despair. His face is the only thing that shows it. He moves out of his blanket, and stretches his muscles, to awaken them for the day. He ventures out of the cockpit, as he does, Schicall makes the comment, "Not much reason to live when no one is there to greet you." Balto moves on not hearing this remark. Schicall explains, "In this memory I am merely a writer, Balto doesn't see me even though I make the world he now lives in." Balto gazes at the town of joy. Schicall smirks as Balto looks out at the town that now despises him, "Time for your hope, your life, your joy, to come." Suddenly Balto's ears prick up and a little girls voice can be heard over the ice. The girl shouts with absolute joy, "Yea Jenna is going to have puppies." As Balto hears his a smile appears on his face. He talks to himself, "I can't wait." The joy is building in his body as he can hardly suppress the energy that comes to him. "I'm about to be a father." Balto reveals. He starts moving toward Nome. He crosses the bridge platform that takes him to the snow covered land. He travels toward the town.

At the outskirts of Nome, the watch towers stand, with searchlights scanning the ground. Balto now is hiding behind a boulder. He watches the light with absolute concentration, knowing that if he doesn't time this right, he will lose his opportunity to see his chance to see his children. A man stands near Balto, with a rifle in his hand. Balto is glad that he is coverd by the boulder. Another man approaches, Balto sees this, and crouches as much as he can to avoid detection. As he huddles behind the boulder the two men talk. "Any sign of that half breed?" As he speaks a brown mustache is revealed above his mouth, but nothing else can be seen of his face. The other one, clean shaved, response, "Nope, but I wish he did. The moment that wolf-dog, is killed, the better off Nome will be." "You can say that again." responses mustache. They start to walk away from the boulder. Balto is there, slight tears are developing in his eyes, but his iron resolve moves him forward. Schicall's dark coat is now seen, and his face then comes into focus. He smirks at the weakness of Balto. "Does it hurt?" he asks, knowing that Balto can not hear him. Schicall notices a stack of barrels on the side of a wooden building. Schicall starts at a sprint toward the stack, and with a great bound, jumps on to them, and then to the roof. He looks over Balto sneeking his way toward Rosie's home. Schicall smiles an evil smile as he over looks Balto, "Time to turn your joy to pain." he laughs and as he laughs, his eyes glow red, and the true nightmare begins.

Suddenly a scream is heard in the distance. "It's a wolf pup, A WOLF PUP!" the women's voice screams. Balto's heart stops in his chest. The panic that sweeps him causes his whole body to freeze. He mind is reeling. "No!" he yells. Less than half a second passes, and he is already down the street in a mad dash to save his wife, and his newborn children. Schicall is running along the top of the roofs looking over the panicked Balto. "Now to make matters worse," the evil wolf says. Schicall eyes glow bright red blood. A gun shot is heard. Balto once again pauses in the snow, as he tries to grasp the meaning of what he heard. With a pleading look in his eyes he whispers his plead, "No." Schicall is just looking over the frozen Balto and and answers, by hissing, "Yes." As the hiss ends, another gun shot breaks the silence. As the sound is heard, Balto once again is on the move trying to prevent the future that his mind has created.

He runs toward the sound. As he rounds a corner, he sees the limb image of a puppy. Only a gray paw is shown above the compacted snow. Balto stops by the body of the young one. Balto's eyes grow to the size of saucer plates, as he looks at the corpse of a young wolf pup. Balto looks at it, and realizes that it is his daughter. She is the one that beard the curse of the wolf blood. He puts his muzzle into the snow, to sniff his daughter. Has his cold nose, touches the cold body of the pup, he eyes floods with tears. Balto's legs collapse from underneath him, he can not help, but to be completely absorbed into the sorrow. As he lies on the snow, yet again another gun shout is heard, closer that before. He turns to his daughter, "I will save the others." he promise the shell of a dog. He runs through the town, as he runs, he notices a glimpse of red in the snow, he runs toward, it. He doesn't stop to fully see, but he knows what he saw as he passes by the the body of a red dog puppy. As he clears it he hears another shot.

The view shifts to Balto's point of view as he races through the town, the image blurs along the edge of his vision, but he is on full alert, looking for his wife, or for his children. He passes by another patch of rusty red snow, but hurries on determine to save the remainder of them. As he turns another corner, and realize that he is close to the one he loves, he hears yet another gun shot. As Balto slows slightly to tell where it came from, another gun shot is heard. Turns his head down the street to see a light, and a quick shadow of a dog. He recognizes the shadow as that as his beloved Jenna. He races down the street, hoping to save her, he passes by two more patches of rusty color fur. As he turns the corner, he notices one last pup corpse in the snow. Seeing this he burns up all of his energy to round the last bend to save his wife.

He runs to the light at the end of the turn. He turns the cornor to help his beloved. The scene is in a corner alley, a man in a checkered jacket, stands smoking rifle in hand. The rifle is currently pointing at Jenna. Jenna's rust colored fur, stand illuminated by a single lamp post to the left of her. A barn door is blocking her from turning tail and run. As Balto turns the bend, the camera focuses on Balto's face. As his face slows down from braking to make the turn, one last gun shot is heard. Balto's eyes grow as wide as a pan, but his pupils dilate to the size of a pin head. Balto's face loses all determination, because he knows that he has failed his family. Jenna, falls into the snow, as the snow flakes begin to cover her corpse the man turns around, with a big smile on his face. "There goes that breeder." the man says with absolute no remorse, in fact in sounds like the man is glad that the life was taken. Balto is no long sobbing, but his eye's are water gates, as he realizes he whole meaning for life was just erase from existence. His body grows weak, but his legs don't give out on him, they just shake uncontrollably as Balto is realizing his new reality. His breathing is shallow and rapid, a compromise between the amount of air that his body needs, and the total shock of losing everything.

The man's face turns upward, to notice the shaken wolf-dog in front of him. "Ha the father." the man laughs. The man lifts the gun and rests the end of it in his yellow, and orange patched jacket. "Sorry, but there is no place for wolves in Nome." he says and brings the gun at level with the head of Balto. Balto doesn't move at all, there is no reason to fight back, none and he is just content to let himself die. The man's face grins into an evil grin often shown on Schicall's face, as his trigger finger twitches to shoot, the man suddenly gives out a shout of pain. The gun fires, but the bullet flies into Balto's leg. As the scene returns on the man, a new figure in on the man's leg. A black wolf is clamping his jaws around the man's lower leg. The wolf, looks just likes Schicall. Balto screams in pain, as the bullet breaks through his skin and into the muscles of his leg.

The scene shifts to a side angle that shows the top of the house where Jenna was shot. The ghost of Shicall is on top of the building. The ghost is looking at the battle with a focused gaze. His eyes are glowing the villainous color of red. The faded mastermind, says, "Time to save him." The solid Schicall, throws the human to the ground, with a swift flick of the neck. Immediately the fakes eyes turn red as well. The spell summons a blizzard that surrounds Balto and the solid Schicall.

In the mist of the tempest, Balto looks upon his savior. Balto's eyes turn from pain to puzzlement. "How do I know you?" he asks because he has a vague feeling that he shouldn't trust this person. The transparent Schicall, steps through the blizzard, not affected by the storm at all. His eyes shine eyes once again, Balto screams in pain, as a feeling of fire enters into his leg. The pain proves too much for Balto, and his strengths leaves him and he collapses into the snow, with both Schicalls looking at him.

Within a snow covered forest lies the image of a dark wolf. The faded Schicall is pacing in the snow, leaving no tracks in the snow. Schicall's eyes glow crimson, as it does, sounds appears in the forest, "There," he smirks to himself. "As real as it can possibly get." At the bare ground, "Now to place Balto here." His eyes glow red once again, and they stay that way this time, not reverting back to the original yellow. Out of the ground, the snow grows into a pile. It looks like someone is blowing up a beach ball, except it is under the snow. The snow forms into a shape of a dog laying in the snow. Schicall takes in a deep breath, to fill his lungs, he then summons the might of pain, the might of despair, and the power of revenge. He feels his chest ache from the breath, and he lets it out of mouth. The gust lifts the snow off the shape of the dog. Balto is uncovered as the breath fully is expelled. Balto starts to stir as the spell takes affect on him, making him dream a new memory. As Balto strains to lift his closed eyelids, a wolf, noble by look, but possess the fur of pitch black, leaves the forest cover and approaches his captive. The image looks similar to Schicall, a proud warrior, but solid, and barely past his prime. The solid villain walks up to the wolf dog.

He says to Balto, "You shouldn't sleep. If you sleep now you may never wake up." Balto manages to open his eyes and sees the face of his savior. "Who are you?" Balto asks, as his mind races to make sense of what is happening. "My name is Schicall." answers the fake Schicall. The ghost fades from the background to show only the solid Schicall and Balto talking. "What happened?" asked the injured wolf, looking at the new landscape. "Where am I?" he asks as he understands that this is not a place that he is familiar with. "What matters is that your alive." Response Schicall, showing fake consideration toward his captive. "How is your leg?" Schicall asks, already knowing the answer. Balto looks at the source of his torment. Immediately his face turns to surprise as he looks at his leg, completely bandaged up. "How," Balto begins to ask, but Schicall interjects, "It wasn't easy, but I brought you here after you were shot in the town." As soon as he mentions what happened in Nome, Balto nears the edge of falling apart because of the sorrow he feels. "Humans," Schicall speaks up, "Self centered fools, they believe only what they want, and kill those they don't understand." As he speaks these words Schicalls anger shows its self in his face. Balto tries to stand up, "Humans aren't all that…..ugh." Balto is unable to stand on his leg. Schicall now looks at Balto, "You strength is leaving you." Schicall is walking toward Balto trying to help him understand. "Soon their will be nothing left of you, just like your family." Balto looks at Schicall shocked that he knows about what happened in Nome. "Humans need to be prevented from doing this again." Schicall looks away from Balto and looks at the setting sun. "They abused you, they took everything from you, including your own family." Schicall now looks directly at Balto. Balto looks back, unnervingly. The ghost Schicall now appears in the forest looking at Balto, "Yes!" he screams. "An opening." As he says this, suddenly a full ray of red life leaps off of Schicall and lands on Balto. As he is bathed in it, Balto's eyes change, they grow ferocious, as the spell nears completion, Balto stands on all of his feet. Suddenly Balto speaks in a voice that has anger and rage bubbling from withing. "Yeah, the humans must suffer." As he says this hatred fills Balto. He grows ferocious.

"You will need strength and power to even scratch these humans." The solid Schicall states. He looks at Balto, and offers, "I can give you what you will need to carry out your goal." Schicall looks right into Balto eyes and asks, "Will you accept?" Balto's eyes grow wide with anticipation, "Yes!" Balto screams. As soon as Balto admits it, Schicall smiles and in a quick flash slashes Balto injured leg. Balto screams in agony the sharp claws digs into his already injured flesh. As Balto once again hits the ground, his leg unable to hold him any longer, Schicall, smiles with ecstasy. Balto looks at at Schicall menacingly. "There," Schicall says geed fully. Balto tries to get on to his legs, to seek revenge on this betrayer. Schicall looks at the angry expression that beams from Balto's face. "I did that because it was the only way to give you what you want." Balto looks at him confused, "I didn't want to be tormented any longer, I wanted to get back at humans." Schicall turns to Balto and talks mockingly at him, "You first need to survive your wound." He turns around so he no longer is looking at the beast he has created. "Not many can survive being shot. With that little scratch, my magic shall heal your wound and make you stronger than you would have ever imagined." Schicall praises. Balto is still furious at Schicall and tries to stand up once again. Schicall looks at the wounded warrior. He smiles to himself, "Rest now let the power flow through you." As he speaks these words to Balto, the wolf-dog, feels ice running through is veins. He feels drowse, and can't try to stand any longer. Balto collapses into the snow. Schicall gives one final laugh of victory and the scene washes away to the cave.

The cave hasn't change at all since the memory was put into place. The caves dusty air, makes it difficult for any normal person to breath. The scene is at the center of the cave. The dust storm is falling. Schicall is there looking at Balto as the sand falls to the floor. When the last grain has reached the floor, Schicall's eyes open. They are red, not glowing red, but forever red because of the dark magic that was used. When Schicall opens his eyes, Balto's body, still in a limb and lifeless form in the air, begins to descend. The victim's body touches the smooth granite slab. When Balto's body fully rests on top of the slab, Schicall lets out a breath of relief. He is glad that he was finally able to get what he wanted, a fighting machine. As Schicall's body relaxes, Balto's body begins to stir. As life begins to enter the shell of the dog it was.

Beginning to hear the outside world, Balto's ears twitch. As they pick up the sound of distant breathing, he tries to view who is there. Schicall circles around Balto's body until he is directly outside Balto's view. Balto's ears hear the sound of crushing dirt. As he manages to once again open his eyes, he sees the room his is held in. His mind wanders for a while, his face reflects the confusion that he feels. His eyes suddenly return to their original alert state, and he knows that someone is there with him. With this realization, he tries to stand. He moves his paws, slowly. As he tries to stand up, he falls back down to the slab with a thud. The impact knocks the wind out of his lungs. The fall only makes Balto more determine, so he once again put his forgotten muscles to work. All the weeks in this cave have weakened his muscle and body. He puts his front left paw,on the slab. He puts his other front paw, on the slab. After these paws find foot holds in the granite, his body begins to shake violently, from the sudden demand of them. Balto gathers the strength left within, his determination is shown his face, as a look of complete concentration appears in his eyes. As he manages to get his back paws up on the slab, Schicall circles back toward his shaking captive.

A look of concern appears on Schicall's face as he looks at the new Balto he has created. Even though Balto's face looks like one of determination, Schicalls power lets him view his heart, and he sees all the hatred he has instilled in Balto. Schicall closes his eyes, "Now for the final task," he thinks to himself. As he opens his eyes Balto and his lock on each other. "Finally you are awaken," Schicall says to Balto. Balto looks around the cave, notices how dirty his paws are. He know that he has been here for some time, to clarify he asks, "How long have I been asleep?" Schicall looks at him amusement, he turns he gaze to the ground and response, "Around a year." He then looks up at Balto again so their eyes meet. "Your injuries were more sever that I had initially anticipated." He smiles as he lies another lie, "I had to pull into more of my power to save you." Balto looks back, "Now I remember you." Schicall thinks, "Duh, I just was in your mind a few minutes ago," but he decides to keep his mouth shut, because he knows that in Balto's mind is occurred, a year ago. "How did I get here," Schicall decides to answer this one truthfully, "I carried you hear on my back." Balto turns and looks at him wondering, "How, you look much weaker than when we first met." Schicalls answers swiftly, "Few things have changed since you were asleep." Schicall now turns his head so once again their eyes meet. "Do you still want the power, you craved a year ago." Balto turns his head, doubts entering his mind and eyes as he wonders if revenge is truly the way to go. Schicall, sees that Balto, is doubting his decision. After the shock of Balto forgiving humans, Schicall weaves the spell of hatred again. Schicall's eyes glow red, only a second after they change, Balto's eyes glow red again. Balto's demeanor changes to a violent angry beast. Balto jerks his head so he faces Schicall, "Yes, give me the power I desire!" As Schicall smirks once again at the furious Balto he says, "Patience." Schicall turns his head, and starts to walk away. "You will get your power tonight." Schicall now puts one of his front paws behind a small rock. With a suddenly flare of wrist, a hot dog chain is reveled from behind the rock. The meat flies through the air and lands in front of the spellbound dog. "You better eat, to restore your strength." As he says this Schicall smiles to himself, and leaves the chamber. The spells power lessens over Balto, shown by his eyes returning to normal color. The aroma of the meat reaches his nose. Before he even thinks about food, his stomach growls so deeply that Balto's whole body shakes. Balto tilts his head down and gently picks up the meat, and starts to chew it. The scene fades as he looks at the passage where Schicall left, wondering who is Schicall.

The moon is high in the night sky. On a dirt path walks the images of Balto and Schicall. Schicall is by Balto's side, to weave the spell if necessary. Balto is looking at he ground, this time in a deep depression. He recalls the moment when Jenna was shot. He can't help, but fill as if there is nothing left to live for. Finally they reach a cliff at the end of the path. Under the high cliff, is a sea of trees. The wind is the only sound that travels the road with the wolves. The reach the end of the path. Balto filled with curiosity, looks over the rim and sees the miles and miles of trees. As he collects his thoughts, with a deep intake, he fully takes notice of the overwhelming pine smell. Schicall thinks that it's time. "Balto." Schicall shouts. Balto turns around to face this savior-captor. "Prepare yourself for the power you desire." As Schicall says this his eyes glow red once again.

Balto stares at Schicall. He for the first time seems to notice the red glowing eyes. He tilts his head, to see if his eyes are deceiving him. As he sees the same glowing eyes, he senses the something powerful is starting. All of his hair stands on end. "What ever is going to happen, it isn't going to be good." his instincts tell him. His muscles tighten up, waiting for the disaster that he feels in the wind. He gazes at Schicall, he opens his mouth to speak to his savior, when red light shines from around him. Balto turns around and he feels the unmistakable heat of fire.

Balto turns around quickly to see if his suspicions are true. As his gaze sweeps along the ground, he smells the fumes of smoke. As he turns back to Schicall, Balto's face is full of trouble as he sees that he is indeed surrounded by a ring of fire. The ring has about a five foot radius, so he isn't in any major trouble. The flames only go as high as his height, so he is confident that he could clear it, if he had to jump. He looks back at Schicall, behind the flickering lights of the fire. "What's going on?", Balto shouts at Schicall, feeling that he was betrayed. Schicall looks back at the nervous wolf, his mind reflecting on all he had to do to get him, and reveling in the fact that this is the last step to getting his desire.

Schicall gaze locks on to Balto's. "This is part of the process of rebirth, Balto." As this is said, Balto looks around the ring seeing if there is indeed no way to escape. "Don't bother trying to escape." Balto looks at Schicall once again, with supreme hatred. Schicall looks at Balto and decides it is time to cast the final spell. As Schicall nods his head, the ring starts to advance on Balto. Balto panicked by the surrounding circle prepares to jump the wall of fire. Schicall sees Balto crouching. Before Balto makes the jump, Schicall mocks Balto, "Fool, if you jump, the fire will grow, to prevent you from leaving." Balto begins to release the tension in his muscle, believing that Schicall does have power over the fire, it may indeed raise the fire to stop him from escaping. Schicall speaks to Balto, "Don't fight it, embrace the flames." Balto is puzzled by this remark. "This is the power you desire, don't fight it." The fire gets closer to Balto, he decides to risk the fire. He once again crouches to leap the fire. As he does Schicall's eyes glows even brighter red.

Balto is looking at the fire, seeing the lowest point to jump, when the spell strikes him. Balto's head feels like it is being pulled apart, and for good reason. As he squints his eyes from the sudden headache, he starts to hallucinate. He sees the town of Nome, as he runs after a gun shot sound in the distance. Instantly he recognizes the night that Jenna was killed. "NO!" Balto shouts in the air. His minds eye shifts to a scene where Balto is being backed into a corner. In front of him is towns people, with clubs and whips. On Balto's face is a look of panic, looking desperately for a way to escape the mob. Once again his gaze shifts, but it temporally fixes on Schicall. "What's going on?!" he manages to shout before he revisits a snowy trail in the forest. He hears a sound, and Balto turns around to face a huge grizzly bear. These flashes keep on happening to Balto, unable to decipher what is real and what is in his head he crouches on the ground, his paws over his head to try to stop the pain, his eyes shut tight, as the ring of fire slowly draws nearer.

Schicall is looking at he pathetic sight of his prey. Balto's word reach his ears, "What going on?!" as he observes the rebirth ritual. He shouts back an answer, to the frighten dog. "Through pain are we brought into this world, and it is by pain your new life will begin." As he says this the ring only gets closer and closer. Balto is still laying in the center of the ring unable to move because of the visions he is seeing. "Now," Schicall says to the dazed Balto, "to intensify your pain." As his eyes glow brighter, Balto starts to scream in pain. Balto's head is thrown back, and all the visions start to leave his mind's eye as it becomes consume in never ending pain. "WHY?" Balto manages to shout, his body withering in agony on the ground. Schicall looks at Balto, eyes not blinking. Schicall moves toward Balto. As he approaches he says, "The more pain you experience, the more powerful you will become." As he says this, Balto stops withering, and starts to lay motionless on the ground. As the fire ring nears a foot from his tale, Balto's pain and suffering becomes so intense, that no scream could ever explain it. Only a sad lonely whimper can show the pain he feels.

Schicall comes again into Balto's view, but one blink of an eye shifts the red eyed wolf, to a dark cold night in Nome. Balto sees before his eyes the carcass of one of his children, freshly killed in the snow. As he blinks again he sees, a black dog, rush at Balto and tear into his shoulder. Another blink from the pain he suffers as he relives that moment brings him back to Schicall. Tears flow freely now from Balto's eyes as he wishes for deaths sweet embrace. Schicall opens his mouth wide and howls to the sky above. Suddenly out of the sky comes a lighting bolt. In a blink of an eye, the bolt strikes the helpless dog, furthering his misery. The ring is now only a inches away from Balto. Balto whimpers to Schicall, "Please." The Schicall looks at Balto and suddenly Balto once again screams in agony. All of the most painful part of his life falls on him, Jenna being shot, him getting beaten by clubs, Steele striking into his shoulder, dogs teasing him, humans pleating him with stones. Schicall opens his mouth wide. As he does something appears in the inside his gaping jaws. A sphere of red and violet light, that flickers as if it were made of fire appears. With a sudden hurl of his body, Schicall send the orb right at Balto, still laying on the ground, still caught in his miserable past. The sphere touches Balto and it explodes in a wide of violet. Right as the wave completely overshadows Balto the fire touches him.

Right then the fire and dark wave merge to form a brilliant color of maroon. It forms into the shape of a dome. Within its bright light Schicall notices the shadow of Balto. Balto is no longer on the ground, but floating within the bubble. The light grows so intense that Schicall's powers can not protect his vision, so he too must close them. As the light fades away, Balto's body still outlined in purple light falls to the ground with a thud. Schicall opens his eyes to view his new apprentice as the violet outline fades away.

In the meantime a wolf clan is running through a snow covered forest. The pine smell is frozen in place, just like trees they come from. The snow crunches loudly as hundreds of paws compact it. The clan seems to be using an abandon hiking trail to ease their journey. At the front of the clan lies the alphas. These proud sliver coated wolves give are magnificent beasts. As the overhead view shows these wolves, a lone rust red spot is also is spotted running with them. As it zooms in at the very top of the pack, the rust spot is revealed to be Kodi. His speed and strength have improved dramatically since his travels. He runs behind Alue and Kaleb, about the same distance as Nalik, but faster than most other members of the clan. As river is spotted up ahead. As Kodi, looks at the river, his eyes widen with the anticipation of cool water, quenching his thirst. This idea brings new strength to his tired muscles as he speeds toward the device of comfort. He is one of the first to arrive at the river. Eagerly he paces toward the edge. He lowers his head, and with his tongue, drinks the running water.

The rest of the pack arrives as Kodi is finishing his drink. Several other wolves go beside him, also desiring a drink from the stream. In the mean time, Kaleb has regained composure from the long run. He looks eagerly at his girlfriend. She is looking at her clan, seeing that everyone has made it. With a sigh of relief she relaxes, as she realizes that all members are here. She turns her head to look at Kaleb. As their eyes meet, Kaleb can't help, but smile as he gazes upon her. She smiles back at him, glad that he is happy. As they gaze at each other Kodi looks at them, and smiles at their childishness. Kodi walks over to Kaleb. As Kaleb's ears hear the crunch of snow, his attention returns to the clan, and the upcoming hunt.

Kaleb, moves toward the center of the clan, as he nears the center, he sticks his head above the sea of wolves to see if he is within hearing distance. Seeing this accomplished, he nods, his head and howls the hunting howl. As the last note fades from his throat, the entire pack turns to him, at his side is Alue, waiting to give orders. Kaleb nods to Alue, Alue speaks to the clan, "time for the hunt." As this order reaches Kodi's ears, his doubts return, about his ability. These doubts trouble him, but with a resolve as strong as steel he decides to trust himself, and join the hunt. Alue's next instructions tell that, "the clan will split into several teams: Kaleb will go with team one, I will lead team two, and Nalik will lead team three. Get ready to leave in a few minutes." After these instructions are given Kodi goes over to Nalik, being a member of his platoon. Nalik shows exasperation as Kodi nears, still remembering Kodi's first hunt. Within half a second he gains his composure and discusses to his team what the plan is.

Deep within the woods, Kodi runs through the woods. He travels alone, but Kodi knows that Nalik's group, which he is a member of, is looking at him secretly from their hiding places. Kodi slows from a trot to a slow walk, looking for possible game. As he walks, a branch breaking is heard, breaking the silence of the forest. Kodi, snaps his head to the sound, and sees through the slender branches of a tree, an elk. Kodi studies the elk carefully. He remembers how to identify if the eld is game or not. He looks the body, the muscular form is a sign that it is not game, but since it is alone, they may be able to take it. Kodi, thinks that it they can take it, if they work together. Turning his head slightly, he spots a pair of amber eyes in a nearby hedge. Kodi moves towards it, and says to the wolf inside, "the game is afoot." The wolf in the hedge nods his head, and raises his head to the sky. As it reaches its zenith a howl emits from his voice.

As the notes of the howl are heard by the clan, Kodi still remembers that he lacks the ability to howl, even though his sister says that he will find his howl. The elk hears the sound of the howl. Kodi, moves through the trees quickly. He knows that he has to cut off the elk, so the pack can take it on. The elk starts to walk through the trees trying to get away from the wolves nearby. Kodi takes a chance and moves in front of it. The elk in realization of predators near by, pulls back into the clearing. Kodi, walks in front of it as it backs up. Kodi looks quickly at the surrounding bushes, and sees eyes of the clan. He smiles as he knew that they got an elk for dinner.

The scene shifts back to the clan. Alue is waiting for Nalik's group to return. Her eyes reflect the worry she feels for the members of her clan, but also for her brother. Kaleb comes out of the trees. Since Kaleb and Alue are alone in the small clearing, he walks right next to her. "Your worried about him, aren't you?" Kaleb asks her. Alue is stunned by the question, and can only manage to look down at the ground. Kaleb smiles at her, and says, "If he is your brother, he 'll do fine." Alue looks at him. "Thanks." She says. They smile at each other, then a howl is heard in the background. Alue looks at Kaleb, with an expression of wanting to stay a little longer with him. She looks at the forest again and says, "It's Nalik, we better get back to the clan."

Kodi walks in with Nalik's group, in front right next to Nalik. Kodi is very pleased with himself and a grin from ear to ear proves it. The wolves all look at Kodi, with a puzzled look. Nalik quickly mentions to Kodi, "Just relax, this spot usually is for the best hunter." Kodi nods his head, understanding the clans confusion. The group reaches the center of the clan, Alue is waiting for them. As part of leadership roles, Nalik drops his head to Alue. Nalik says to Alue, "Nava, we have had great fortune today. We bring back an elk for the feast tonight." "Thank you Nalik," Alue response. She hides a smile, so no one will see how happy she is that her brother is catching on as being a wolf. "Its time to eat." She announces and the clan goes in to get a piece of the carcass.

Alue grabs a share of the meat, and goes with the women of the clan. She lays on her stomach and starts to chew on the meat. She is enjoying her share, when several of the girls start up a conversation about the available men of the clan. A young slender wolf mentions, "Nalik is a hunk isn't he." "Yeah" replies a slightly older wolf, who as her eyes glued on Nalik. Alue pretends to pay them no mind its bad for the Nava to talk about the men. Her ears pick up immediately when they mention Kaleb. She doesn't look at them so she doesn't know who said what. "Kaleb is so,…..ah." "Yeah your right." "I wish he would look at me." "Theres a rumor that Kaleb alright has is eyes set on someone." "I bet it is Alue." At this statement, Alue blushes a very deep red, and is grateful that they can't see her face. "Maybe, who knows." "Kodi's her brother right?"

Alue's face clears quickly as he overhears the girls talk about her brother. "Yes that's right." A young soft voice says, "In the beginning I thought that he was a duffous, but now….hah." One of the women seem appalled by girl's reaction. "He is a dog! Not a wolf." "But, he is part wolf", says another girl. "Besides," a different voice comments, "that red coat is so… haaaa," she sighs "Just look at him, he could even take on Nalik if he wished to." The older women comments again, "We'll see if you girls get your wish, he many remain with us, or go back home after this mission he has." "What do you think it is?" says a gentle voice. "I don't know, only Alue and Aniu knows, and she won't budge any details about how he is suppose to fight Schicall. She says that he is to stay with us for a while." Alue no longer pays attention to conversation, many members of the clan has wondered what role Kodi has to play in finally battle. She gets up and walks to a smaller secluded area, with a full stomach.

In the patch of ground that Alue goes to reflect in she sees her brother. As she gazes at him, she sees tears trickling down the side of his face. In each teardrop the stars twinkle, inside their new home. Alue is taken back by the sight of her brother crying. She takes a step forward, the faint rustle of the bushes she passes through warn Kodi of her approach, and he hides his face, so he can clear it. "Kodi," Alue says trying to comfort her brother, "whats wrong?" Kodi looks again at the moon and wonders if he should tell her the truth or not. He looks into his sister's eyes and he knows that he can't lie to her. "I worried about Dad." "It's more than that isn't it." Alue says as he sees Kodi's face only drop more. "It's my fault he was taken. If only I moved just a little bit faster." Alue sees the true sorrow in Kodi's eyes, and she understands that Kodi only blames himself for what happened. "You couldn't have done anything else, brother." Kodi doesn't believe her words as they reach his ears.

Alue seeing her brothers plight decides rapidly to change the subject. "While I was eating I over heard several women talking about you." Kodi still being depressed, thinks that the clan still sees him in a negative light response with, "were they criticizing me again." Alue laughs at her brother's remark. Kodi out of puzzlement looks at his sister for an answer about her laughter. When she manages to compose herself, she looks at Kodi and tells him, "they were admiring you." As this news reaches Kodi ears, his face changes from sorrow, to dumbfounded. "Your joking, right?" Kodi asks his sister as he struggles to understand. Alue only smiles and tells her brother again, "they were admiring you, and from what I heard, several of them want you to become their husband." At this, Kodi is surprise. His mouth even drops open at this. "Wow, that is a big change." Kodi manages to say after a few seconds. Alue looks at her brother and says, "the real question is not if they like you, it is if you like any one of them?" Kodi looks at his sister, and response, "Their nice, but none of them are my type."

Alue finally manages up the courage to mention her secret to Kodi. "Kodi." Kodi looks at his sister his face no longer filled with sorrow. "What..." she begins, "What do you think of Kaleb?" Kodi answers quickly, "He's a nice guy as wolves go." An idea strikes Kodi as soon as he turns his head to see his sister looking at the ground. Kodi asks a question now, an idea already formed in his head of the answer he expects to hear, "Why do you ask?" Alue reaches for the right words, but struggles so she says what comes to her. "We are going to get married soon." This blows Kodi's mind, to think of his sister being married. "Wow, so when is the big day?" Kodi asks his sister. A sad expression crosses Alue's face as the answer is spoken, "It was to be in a few weeks, but when we learned of this mission from Aniu, he insisted on meeting my family." Kodi looks a little bit puzzled by this answer. "He told the clan that someone had to go with me inside Nome, that was his excuse, but he really wanted to meet you, and father." At the thought of Balto, Alue begins to become sorrowful. Kodi comforts his sister as she cries into his fur. Alue manages to stop sobbing long enough to ask, "Do you think that he will even recognize us?" Kodi doesn't know that answer, but he places his faith in his father, again and tells his sister, "He's our father, how could he ever forget us?" At this statement Alue's tears stop flowing as she sees the clarity of what her brother says.

"There you two are." A deep familiar voice speaks from behind them. Kodi and Alue turn their heads to see the magnificent Kaleb approach. He coat in full glow by the sliver moon light. Kodi can see in Kaleb's eyes that he wants to talk to Alue. Kodi says to them, "I'll leave you two alone." Kodi passes through the bushes that Kaleb came through and starts walking towards the clan's camp. Kaleb, sits down right next to Alue. As Kaleb does this Alue relaxes, because her pillar of strength is near her. She tells her love about the last part of the message Aniu sent to her before this mission began. "I'm worried." She confesses to Kaleb. "Why my love?" he wonders, because she is normally very strong and confident. Alue tells Kaleb, "Aniu told me that Schicall is going to try to change who my father is." She looks at her protector, her guardian, her true love, and pleads her fear, "I'm scared that it may work." As she mentions this Kaleb is taken a back, to see the leader of the clan cry into his shoulder. His love bubbles within his heart as he wishes that Alue's fears and sorrow be lifted. Before he can stop himself, he speaks to her, "He's a wolf right?" Kaleb realizes that he may make things worse so he quickly thinks of a way to reassure her. Alue looks at him, teary eye, and answers, "Yes, he is." Kaleb finds the words, and speaks to his love with as much confidence he can muster, "Then he will be alright." Alue sense that doubt that lies within her boyfriends words. Before she can comment, a rustle is heard once again in the bushes. They both turn their heads to see the image of Kodi standing there.

No one talks for a little while, even the crickets in the field have gone quiet. Kodi musters up the courage, to say, "I heard you two talking about Dad, I just knew that I had to come back." He looks at the ground now, "I don't know why, but I had to just come back here." He looks at the Nava of the clan, "Alue, before we left home, I talked to Mom." Kodi recalls the moment with the utmost clarity, as it brought peace to his heart, he hopes that it will help his sister. "She told me that our father has a strong heart, it was because of that heart, that he managed to save Nome." At those words Alue stops crying, her faith in her father's heart has returned and she feels that even if Schicall has done the deed to her father, they can get him back. Kaleb puts his muzzle on Alue's neck. At his touch she relaxes. Kaleb speaks into Alue's ear, "Nothing could erase you from your fathers memory." Alue response, "I hope you are right."

The moon is high in the sky, now. As Kodi looks at the moon, he sees the face of his hero, his protector, his father. A sudden feeling swells within Kodi. As he gazes into the moon, he sees his father racing with him, saving him, he even sees his father smiling at him. Kodi's soul aches with a longing to be with his father. As if to answer this ache, that feeling climbs his throat to leaves his mouth as a howl. Not a dog howl, but a true wolf howl, a howl to his father. The release of the howl somehow strengthens Kodi, as it escapes his lungs. As he opens his eyes to view the moon again, he is confident that no matter where his father is, he heard it. As he turns around the faces of Alue and Kaleb look at him with astonishment. Kaleb's face instantly changes to one of happiness, because he sees that his love is smiling for her brother. Alue open her mouth and congratulates her brother, "You did it." Kodi is at first taken aback by this, "Did what?" he inquires. Kaleb answers the question, "You howled on KEY, you dog." He smiles and continues, "That means you're a full fledge wolf." Kodi is happy that he now fully has all the makings of a wolf. Kodi looks at the two and says, "Okay, this time I will leave you guys alone." He makes his way to the bushes, looking at the two love birds in the clearing and smiles a proud satisfaction swells in his heart.

Back at the clan's camp, Nalik and the rest of the clan are crouching, waiting for an enemy to come. A wolf sleeks over to Nalik to ask, "Why are we hiding?" Nalik gives in an angry look, "We heard a howl, you fool." "Yeah, so." The young wolf retaliates. "Its not a howl that we have heard before," Nalik answers exhausted of the young ones questions. "If it is another clan we must be ready to fight to defend our tribe. The young wolf, stalks of into the shadows to wait for a possible enemy. The clan all braces themselves as they hear the sound of paws crunching up the grass. To Nalik's concern, and quick annoyance, Kodi appears through a veil of bushes. Nalik quickly signals Kodi to get cover. Kodi choose a tree close to Nalik's bush. "What going on?" Kodi asks Nalik. Irritated by that question, Nalik snaps, "We heard a wolf howl, so be silent." Kodi gives a snicker, at Nalik's response. Nalik just gives Kodi a waring glare. Kodi chooses to ignore it, and says, "Did it sound like this?" With the utmost confidence Kodi starts to howl. Upon the first note, the clan braces for a ear piercing sound. But to their surprise, a pleasant sensation touches their hearts as the howl touches their ears.

Nalik is the first to recover after the shock of hearing a dog howl like a purebred wolf. He smiles at Kodi and says, "Good work with finding your howl." As Kodi starts to smile at the compliment, Nalik's rebukes, "But don't do that again, we could have been in major danger. Save your howl for the right situation." With that said Nalik turns his back to Kodi and the whole clan starts to relax. As Kodi lays down for bed, several other wolves sleep by him. One of them whispers to him, "Don't mind Nalik, great job." Several other members of the group agree and congratulate Kodi. As Kodi drifts off to sleep, he even hears the whispering of the girls of the clan, talking about him. With this new feeling of home, Kodi falls asleep with a smile on his face.

The sun now appears in the sky. Morning has come, and the clan has reached the base of a mammoth mountain. It was this mountain that Aniu told Alue, that Balto is held prisoner within. Alue starts to walk towards one of the big rock protruding from the snow. As she makes her way to the edge of the rock the clan stops talking and pays attention to their Nava. Alue summons her bravery and speaks to her people, "My family, we stand here, at the end of the journey. Only Kaleb, Kodi, and myself shall ascend to the top of this peak." At this news the clan starts to mummer about the fact that they may lose their beloved leader. "Aniu," Alue continues, "has proved you with a Nava, until I return." As she turns her head she looks directly at Nalik. When she nods her head to Nalik, Nalik bows his head toward Alue and says, "It will be an honor, Nava." Alue is truly touched by her followers. Alue can't help, but smile and gaze at her family. As she reminisce, a familiar voice comes to her ear and snaps her out of her daydream. "Nava," as she turns her head she see that it is Kaleb that is talking to her. "We must depart as soon as possible." "Yes," she admits and they start to work their way up to the top of the mountain.

As they climb the mountain, all their senses are strained for even the slightest sound of life. As they travel they spot on the side of the mountain a cave. They make their way to the cave, being careful not to disturb the rocks they climb upon. They reach the entrance of the cave. The size of it is about twice of Kaleb's height. Any doubt they had that their father was being held here is quickly erased as Alue sniffs the paw prints on the floor. They back out quickly so they can talk without altering Schicall. "This is it." Alue says. All three face the cave. Alue puts one paw out to get inside the cave when a white wolf appears in front of them.

It is the great spirit Ainu. Her snowy white fur, shines brightly in the sunlight. Upon her royal muzzle, is a look of worry. She speaks to them, but her lips don't move, its as if her thoughts are her words as she speaks to them. "I'm glad you made it." As genuine smile on her face proves her statement, but it is instantly swallow up by her despair as she tells them the horrible news. She looks at Kaleb to give him an order, "This mission is for a brother and a sister." Kaleb hears the implied command, and looks quickly at Alue, pleading for him to stay, to protect her. When Alue doesn't respond, he bows his head in defeat, says to Aniu, "Yes." She now looks at her two grand children. She smiles and gives them her final piece of advise. "Good luck, remember that no matter what Schicall has done, your father is within there." With that a breeze blows from the cave entrance and Aniu disappears in a wave of snow.

They walk together, Alue and Kodi, into the mouth of the cave. As Alue disappears into the gloom, she turns her head to look at her boyfriend. They share one last look wishing each other luck, she turns her head to fight her fathers kidnapper. As they walk through the tunnel the light fades from it. Soon the two are walking through a darkness that would scare any young pup into fleeing. As they walk Kodi summons all of his courage, just to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Soon relief spreads to Kodi's heart as he sees a light. They approach the light with relief until a cackle cracks the air all around them. Kodi's anger builds as he recognizes the wolf who took his father from him. They now wait to listen to what is Schicall so pleased with.

Within the chamber of the cave is Balto and his captor. Schicall is sitting on the stone tablet. He is looking into the red eyes of his now faithful servant, Balto. Balto's fur is now ruffled, giving him a more wild look. Schicall now lifts his head back and cackles one more time. As he calms down he looks on Balto. He can't help, but smile at the creature he has created. Schicalls terrorizing voice soon vibrates off the walls, "Finally you are perfect. The ultimate fighting machine, their isn't anything you can't do!" Balto doesn't seem even effected by this statement. Schicall now gives Balto his mission, "You remember the town of Nome don't you?" As soon as the word Nome is spoken a deep menacing growling starts to emit through the cave.

The scene quickly shifts back into the tunnel. At the sound of this new growling a look of worry appears on both, Alue and Kodi's faces. Alue asks if her fears as true, "Is that our Dad?" Kodi can only response with his shaken courage, "I hope not." Alue summons the fragments of her courage to give her strength. "Lets save him, if it is." As she finishes her statement, a gust of wind blows over their ears. Within it they hear the voice of their mother, Jenna, "Believe in your father; he has a strong heart." As the voice fades into distant echoes in the cavern, the two venture into the central cavern.

Within the central cavern of the cave, the scene hasn't changed. Balto has continued to growl ferociously, even though they are no longer talking about Nome. On the side of the cavern, the heads of Alue and Kodi appear. Balto and Schicall, if they were paying more attention to their surroundings could easily notice them, but they don't. Schicall looks at his servant and says to his own satisfaction, "You are perfect, my pain is yours, my rage is yours, and my reason to fight is your reason to fight." Balto nods his head as he takes in what his master has spoken. The dark wolf speaks again, "I must be going, Balto, do what ever your heart desires." As these last words are spoken he starts to fade. Schicall gives Balto one last piece of advise. "Watch out for the agents of Aniu. They are near here, and they plan to stop you." As these last words, Schicall disappears from the cavern. Balto bows his head and says to the now vacant spot in front of him, "Bye Master."

Kodi steps into the cavern. He sees his father, in front of him, but he can not accept that he father has become evil. Hoping to reach his father he speaks one word, "Dad?' At that word, Balto starts to growl again. As he growls he turns his head towards the son he can't remember. "Dad?" Kodi asks. As he speaks this phrase all of his remaining hope is present in his voice. "Don't call me DAD!" Balto screams. As he screams, his voice forms sonic waves. These waves hit the cave walls as it also hits the two siblings. As the sonic waves bounce off the walls, small pieces of rubble fall from the ceiling. The sonic waves continues as he yells at them, telling them of his past. "My children, my wife, my life was taken from me. Just because I'm part wolf" After he speaks these words, the cave settles down. Alue and Kodi are dusty, but unharmed. Alue summons her courage to speak to her father. "Papa we are here, don't you recognize us?" After this phrase is spoken, Balto glares at them with his glowing red eyes. He lowers his body into a fighting stance.

Balto speaks to them in a tone of determination, "Justice must be administered, so if you plan to stop me, then prepare to fight." Kodi and Alue are taken aback by this resolve. They take a step back and in bewilderment that their father is acting like this, Kodi speaks, "We don't want to fight you Dad." Balto's face becomes even more menacing at the last word. He speaks, with rage present in his voice. "But you won't let me do what I must." As speaks, fur starts to change from ragged gray to midnight black and his eyes start to glow. After the transformation is complete he yells at them "You call me, father! I told you my family was destroyed." As he speaks his body starts to shake with rage.

Balto shouts, "Perish!" As he shouts a sphere of dark energy is created in his open mouth. He looks at the two, and then with a thrust of his head, sends the orb to the siblings. Kodi and Alue evade the sphere before it hits them. As it hits the side of the cave, it explodes. The cave still holds, but more debris is shaken from the ceiling. As Kodi sets his paws, nimbly on the ground, he feels a powerful push against his shoulder. Kodi sees briefly that Balto was the one who pushed him over. Balto stands over Kodi, Kodi sees no emotion in his father's eyes. He sees only a cold stare, that shows no remorse will be given if his life is taken. Balto opens his jaws. Kodi can tell that his throat is about to ripped out. Kodi gives up, because he knows that now there is no chance to get out.

As the jaws of death are about to descend on Kodi's throat, Alue rushes to her brothers aid. She leaps onto her fathers back, and bites the nape of his neck, to pull him off her brother. Her plan doesn't work through. As she tries to pull him, he flings her off of him, with a quick shift of his neck. Kodi realizing that this was his chance to escape a premature death, he brings his legs into his chest cavity. As Balto turns his head back to his victim, Kodi pushes his legs up. They connect with Balto's belly, and lifts him up slightly. It is enough that Kodi is able to escape and come to his sister's side at the other end of the cave.

Balto's rage shakes his whole body. Balto lifts up his head, and howls. More sonic waves are sent out to the cave, as ripples in the lake. These waves though are dark purple. Kodi wanting to protect his sister, moves his body in between the waves and her. Alue seeing her brother doing this, wishes to help him, so he won't suffer from the full brunt of the attack. Alue shouts Kodi, because it is the only things she can do, for the waves are too close. As the words leave her mouth, a blue bubble appears around both of the children. As the waves reach the bubble the waves just vanish when the two powers collide, and the bubble remains intact. As the waves disappear, Kodi looks at Alue, with wonder in his eyes. Alue smiles back, because that is all that she can do to explain, what happened.

After the waves disappear, the bubble shimmers once and then disappears. Balto is at first, stunned by the bubble, but then the voice of Schicall echoes in his memory. "Beware the agents of Aniu," the memory whisper. Balto's eyes widen as he grasps that concept that these two are the agents of Aniu. As he comes to terms with revelation, he only smiles. Balto sneers at them, "So, you are the agents of Aniu." Kodi and Alue are surprised by the phrase, but try they their best to hide their stuntedness. Balto takes their slight hesitation, as a sign that he is correct, about their identity. His smile grows wickedly, "Well then, I can now eliminate the two who are trying to stop me, right away." Balto once again howls, sending the dark waves at the two. Alue and Kodi brace themselves for the attack, but as it hits, they recieve pain, every time a wave hits them. As Alue tries to open her eyes, as the pain crosses her body, she finds a warm glow inside. She touches it subconsciously.

As she does, she opens her eyes, now glowing blue, and the aura bubble appears again to protect the two. Balto is furious seeing that they stop his, waves. He lets his fury swell in his chest until it forms a lump, he then screams at the two, and forces that lump to appear in his mouth. Kodi and Alue are stunned to see a ball, made of those dark waves appearing in their fathers muzzle. The ball looks like a ball made of darkness, that phases in shape, and pulsing to grow in size. Balto concentrates his rage on the siblings, and with it launches the ball at them.

The ball flies toward them. Kodi knows that the bubble can't save them from that attack. In his mind the term father echoes over and over in his head, causing him to hesitate. As the ball clears the halfway point, something snaps in Kodi. He realizes that if he wants this father back, he needs to fight for him. Hoping to get to his father, Kodi finds his courage inside and shouts "STOP!" As he shouts a similar ball appears in his muzzle, except it is made of white waves, of courage and hope. When the word is complete the ball shoots out and collides with the dark ball. The two explode on contact.

The dust storm that is created in the process blinds all the wolves. Before Alue and Kodi can see, they hear their fathers voice, "It's over!" They hear a howl. The dark waves hit the two. As a wave hits, it feels like they just got beaten up. Every wave is like that. As the last wave passes, Kodi and Alue struggle to their feet. Balto is furious that they still stand and screams at them, "Give up already!" As he screams the dark waves again emerge, but when the reach a yard in radius, they become a mist. This mist starts to fill the whole cave. As the mist gets closer to Alue and Kodi they feel like they are suffocating from lack of air. The mist now starts to covering them. They feel as if they are being pressed on all sides, and breathing becomes nearly impossible. Alue gasp and manages to say, "I can't breath." Kodi is starting to become disoriented because of the lack of air. He intents to think this, but in his delirium he speaks, "How can we save him, if he doesn't remember us?" As Kodi's body looses strength, he starts to black out. As his mind drifts away from the cave, he sees a starry night. He hears Kaleb's voice saying, "A howl is how we contact those we cannot see." The cave fades back into focus, and Kodi knows now what he must do.

Kodi gathers his fading strength. He tilts his head back, and with the intent of reaching the father he knows, howls. As first the howl is muffled by the mist, but as Kodi continues to howl the mist begins to fall back from Kodi. Kodi hardly notices that the mist is leaving. He continues to howl as his strength starts to return. The mist soon retreats from Alue because the of the howling. As soon as the mist leaves Alue, she gasps for breath. Soon the mist is gone. Alue opens her eyes so see her father reeling as if he is in great pain. "What is going on?" she asks. Her mind is still fuzzy from the mist.

The howl rings in Balto's ears. It seems to penetrate is mind. It is like a drill burrowing into the depths of his mind. Balto doesn't like the mind grain that is pressuring at the same time. His body is reeling to reflect the pain that is mind is going through. Balto shouts at Kodi, "Get out of my head!" With that shout the howl fades from the cave. Alue gets to her feet, she asks, "Kodi, what happened?" Kodi's face is blank, because he doesn't know really himself, but he responses, "I tried howling to our Dad." He looks down at the ground. "I remember that a howl is suppose to reach the ones that you care about, so I thought maybe it would help reach our Dad."

"How dare you!" A voice echoes from the ceiling. Balto recognizes the voice instantly. He response to it with, "Master." The voice grows angry, and shouts, "You two shall fail, I'll make sure of that!" With a flash purple mist pours down from the ceiling. The mist advances toward Alue and Kodi. Alue and Kodi back up, sensing great danger from this mist. They reach the edge of the wall. Just before the mist begins to touch them, the mist starts to. Alue and Kodi look at each other with surprise as the see the mist move toward the center of the cave. Suddenly the faces of the siblings changes from one of surprise to one of horror. They realize that the mist is converging around their father. The mist starts to shrink in size, as the cloud disappears around Balto, Alue and Kodi see that the mist is flowing from the ground into their father's mouth. As the last trace enters their father's muzzle, they can tell that they are now in for the fight of their lives.

Balto looks upon the two with only hatred in his eyes. "It over for you two." He speaks and howls at them. Instead of the dark waves appearing, lighting comes out and lashes out at the pair. This lighting is black as night, made from the darkness of hatred. Alue and Kodi jump out of the way of the bolt. As it collides with the wall, it explodes to send Kodi and Alue from a graceful land, to crash landing on too the floor of the cave.

"It over!" Balto shouts and a lighting bolt erupts one more time from his muzzle aimed directly at his daughter. Kodi looks at the attack, with shock. He knows that his sister is done for, and that he can't do any thing to save her. Time slows down and the scene slows for all the individuals. As the lighting bolt reaches the only a yards length to kill. A flash of silver comes out of the entrance and pushes Alue out of the way of the lighting. Time returns to normal, and there is another explosion as the lighting collides with the wall. The figure is over now over Alue's body. Kodi recognizes the figure instantly. Kodi shouts, "Kaleb, what are you doing here?" Kaleb looks up briefly and answers as he gazes back down on his beloved, "I couldn't bear the thought that I did nothing while she fought for her life."

Alue comes to her senses and rises to her feet. Balto only smiles at this and says, "How tender, too bad it has to end." With that, Balto leaps forward and hits Kaleb, sending him sprawling to the ground. Kaleb faces his opponent, only to see that Balto is already being attacked by Kodi. Balto and Kodi face each other turning in a slow circle. They are both gazing directly into each others eyes. Balto moves to the left, Kodi braces for the tackle.

When the blow lands it feels as if a train has hit Kodi. Kodi lands on the ground. This scene barely registers, as Kaleb takes advantage of the distraction, and rushes to knock Balto out. Kaleb, in his past experiences of fighting, knows not to underestimate the opponent. Unfortunately, Kaleb underestimates Balto's speed. As Kaleb rushes, Balto spots him, and nimbly moves to the left. As Kaleb misses Balto, he ends in a bad situation where he can't defend and Balto can attack him. That is what happens. Balto lifts a paw, and tears as Kaleb's vulnerable shoulder. Kaleb recoilless in pain, as he starts he prepares for a counter, if Balto attacks while he is cringing. Balto takes the bait. He moves to knock Kaleb on his back. Kaleb jumps as Balto is about to shove him. Kaleb plans now to land and throw Balto over by his neck, when a sharp pain in his leg is felt.

As Kaleb looks down, he sees the Balto changed tactics and is now biting his leg. With a fling of his neck, Balto slams Kaleb onto the ground. Balto lowers his head toward Kaleb's throat. "Stop!" a feminine voice cries as Balto is about to finish Kaleb. As she speaks this, a white aura ball leaps from Alue's mouth toward the two wolves. The sphere hits Balto knocking him off Alue's boyfriend. Balto using every second to his advantage lands on his feet. Kodi, Alue, and Kaleb have used the same amount of time to regroup at the other end of the cavern.

Balto's face changes from one of anger to one of amusement. The smile on his face grows even more wicked than before. With a thrust of his head, he howls. As he howls, the light in the cave dims. Balto speaks, "Are you ready to face ME!" He laughs, as he laughs a blizzard, made from the same dark energy as the waves and lighting is created. The three hero's are blasted by the snow storm. Kodi and Alue brace themselves for the blast, but unfortunately Kaleb can't withstand the storm and is sent into the air. Balto's voice cut through the wind, "Take this." As those words are spoken, a lighting bolt moves across the room. It connects with Kaleb, crashing him into the wall.

"Kaleb!" Alue screams as she sees her beloved fall to the ground. There is no movement from Kaleb. Alue runs to him as fast as her legs will carry her. Balto smirks and opens his jaws to send another lighting bolt at her. A flash of red, comes at Balto, "Dad fight it." The bur speaks. Balto withstands the push and retaliates with his paw to push Kodi on his back. Balto now has Kodi pinned, Alue is busy digging Kaleb from the snow, he knows that now is the ample opportunity to finish this agent. As Balto lifts his other paws to bring it down on the victims throat, Kodi locks eyes with this father's. Balto body thrust forward, as if he were to hit Kodi's throat, but to everybody's surprise, Balto's paw doesn't move. Balto orders his paw to move, but some, lump in his mind is clogging his control on his paw. Balto becoming frustrated with this hesitation, and instead smacks Kodi with his paw. Kodi rolls over to Alue and Kaleb.

Alue starts to unearth Kaleb, he sounds delirious, but he is alive. Alue is so happy to hear Kaleb, but he literally feels like a truck hit him, and he can't move because of the injuries he has suffered. Alue and Kodi face Balto again. Balto in the mean time is puzzling over his hesitation. He doesn't understand, why he didn't kill that boy even though it was perfect. Seeing that his opponents are recuperating, Balto opens his jaw and lets out the crack of lighting again. Alue faces her father. As the lighting nears her, the blue-whitish aura bubble appears again, but the lightning can somehow pierce the barrier and a small fraction of the lighting is now hitting Alue. Alue at first recoils because of the pain, but finding her inner strength, she pushes through and starts to approach her father.

Kodi now looks at his sister. He sees that she is enduring pain, to try to save her father. Kodi's memories of how his father's courage saved Nome, gives him the strength to move despite the wounds he has endured. Kodi starts to walk toward Balto, as he approaches Balto's lighting starts to draw toward him. As the bolt touch Kodi, he screams in pain, but his memories give him the strength to continue. As he takes the next step, a similar aura bubble appears around him.

Balto's face grows desperate, as he sees that his attacks are doing nothing to the two wolves. Balto opens his jaws even wider, and with all his might summons a hurricane of lighting. His efforts are in vain though as Alue and Kodi are now withing a few feet of Balto. Kodi and Alue look upon their father, wishing that they could reach him. To their astonishment their bubbles shimmer brightly, even brighter than the head lights of a car in the dark. The bubble becomes a wave of blue light. The light strikes Balto's head.

As the glow blinds Balto, his headache intensifies. It becomes so unbearable, that he looses his concentration and stops shooting out lighting. Balto gets a huge feeling that he forgot something, as the flash fades, the feeling grows as big as his headache. This combination seems to paralyze Balto as he struggles to resolve this problem.

Kodi and Alue in the mean time are now right next to Balto. Kodi speaks to his real father now, not the creature Schicall created. "Father can't you remember the beach." As Kodi speaks these word and image of the beach appears in Balto's memories. "Can't you remembered when you played with us." On the sand beach Balto sees himself with several young pups. He sees five red fur pups all around his feet, and a gray pup pouncing onto his head. He sees that they are all happy, and he can feel a deep love for these young pups.

Kodi's voice echoes across the beach, "Dad can't you remember the mail race." With that said a snow storm crosses the beach. He sees that he is inside Nome now. He sees that he is hitched to a harness. He turns his head to see that the dog directly behind him, is the same one that is currently speaking to him. He sees also, his beloved Jenna hugging Kodi. He turns his head to see a red bush plane, and it's blond haired pilot scraping at the wings to remove the ice.

Alue's voice blows over the snow. In the wind snow is picked up and it slams into Balto's face forcing him to close his eyes. "Come on dad. Can't you remember how you saved Nome?" As the echoing stop and Balto opens his eyes again, he sees trees zooming by him. He feels a pull on his silvery chest. He looks down to see a worn leather harness around his body. As he sees his lead dog harness, he hears the barking and panting of several other dogs all in his company. As he turns around, see sees several breeds of dogs, all following him. They are pulling a dog sled. An unconscious driver is illuminated by faint lantern on top of a crate. Balto sees the crate and knows that inside that crate is the only hope for several children.

As Balto turns his head back to the sea of pine trees a voice echoes through the branches. The strong voice of his son tells him, "Come on Dad, remember Mom. As the voice blends in with the forest sounds, the scene flashes to one of the town of Nome. A beautiful red husky is playing with a small red haired child. The huskies bark is a beautiful symphony as it reaches his ears. Suddenly the scene shifts to lighted porch. The red haired dog is their again, she and Balto gaze at each others eyes. With supreme grace, she moves her neck into his silvery fur. As she pulls back she smiles at him, and as he sees her happiness, and love a smile grows on his face. A voice calls from within the open door way, "Jenna."

As the voice fades, suddenly Balto is in a warm room, Jenna is their. She is resting in a basket full of soft blankets. Her silky voice trails across the room, "Good morning Balto." As he looks at her, a new radiance is around her today. Little whimpers catches his ears as he looks at his wife. "Don't be shy," she continues, "they don't bite. Not yet any way." As she speaks these words, Balto moves across the room, to see six beautiful cubs in the basket with her. As he looks at these cubs, a wave of peace washes over him. And with that relief, the memories fade and Balto opens his eyes to see his son and daughters face.

As Balto comes too, all the anger that inhabited his soul as expelled. As he lets go of the hatred and rage in his heart as he remembers his family, his fur reverts back to is royal silver color. He opens his eyes to see a dog and a wolf's faces looking at him, with a great deal of worry about them. Balto smiles as he recognizes his children, but to be sure, because his headache is still echoing in his head he asks, "Alue? Kodi?" Upon hearing their names, both the children are filled with joy. They are happy because they know that their father remembers them. "Dad they both shout and they hug him, (Well the best wolves can.)

As they start to move, a groan is heard from the other side of the chamber. Alue turns around, with an expression of concern on her face. "Kaleb!" She shouts, and starts to run to the other side of the cavern. Balto and Kodi follow her, quickly wanting to relive her duress. As Kodi and Balto catch up to her, she is digging franticly, hoping to save her love. Balto and Kodi join in, removing boulders, rocks and dirt from the lump. Alue is the first to break the silence as she shouts, "Kaleb!" She looks in to see her beloved, all dusted up, but some how alright. "I thought I lost you." she continues. Upon hearing these words, Kaleb smiles, as his mouth stretches into that shape, dust falls from it and onto his paws.

With a combine effort they finished digging Kaleb out of the rubble and reach the exit of the cave. As the cold mountain air reaches his nose, Balto breaths in deeply, feeling a surge of happiness as he takes in the cool mountain air. They begin their descent to the bottom of the hill. Balto and Kodi take the lead, while Alue helps Kaleb down the rocks. As Balto looks back, he sees the great concern that his daughter has for the dusty wolf. He turns to his son, who is currently looking for a safe ledge to help get them down.

"Who is he?" Balto asks his son. Kodi looks back at his father with a look of puzzlement on his face. "Who is who?" Kodi asks and then returns to looking for a safe path. Balto wondering now, that maybe his memory might have not completely return clarifies, "The person, who Alue is helping down." Kodi's eyes widen, as he understands that his father doesn't know Kaleb yet and quickly answers his fathers question. "His name is Kaleb, he is part of Alue's clan, and also her husband." Balto turns his head back and sees the pair of wolves climbing down the mountain. As he ponders about the choice Alue has made, he smiles because he knows that it was the right one.

During Balto's conversation Kodi, Alue and Kaleb are talking. Alue helps Kaleb support himself as he jumps down onto a ledge. She makes a weak smile and asks, "Well, you met my family what do you think?" Kaleb attention is put back on Alue and he forgets the pain that is racking his whole frame. "I see that your mom was right about him." He jumps quickly to another ledge and temporally collapse their because as he lands, that pain washes over him. Instantly Alue is by his side, "What do you mean?" she asks. Kaleb smiles at her, seeing that she is Balto's child, "He as a strong heart, like you." Alue turns away for a second or two, as she turns back a smile is across her face. Kaleb says to Alue, "I believe we waited long enough." Alue filled with joy snuggles with Kaleb. As she touches him, Kaleb winces with pain, but is vanishes as love softens the blow.

They reach the clan, who has been waiting for them at the bottom of the peak. Nalik is leading them. He greets the Nava, and returns leadership, back to Alue. While many members want to know what happened, all four remain silent as they travel with the clan back through the forest to Nome. As the clan reaches the boundaries of Nome, Kodi and Balto leave, so the clan can return home. A tearful goodbye is passed by them. Kaleb says, "See you later Kodi, remember though, you are a wolf." Kodi nods his head and response, "yeah," then he looks over at his father and sister, and says, "look after her okay." Kaleb smiles at this response. Alue an Balto embrace, and Balto whispers in her ear, "Kaleb is a good person." As Alue pulls her head back a smile appears on her face, because she knows that she has her father's blessing.

The two dogs now walk the last leg back to Nome. They are currently in a conversation, when a small snow tornado appears in front of them It takes the shape of a female wolf, and then solidifies to become Aniu. She smiles to see that her son and her grandson are safe. She speaks to their mind and hearts without words, "I am glad you two are returning home." Balto and Kodi are stunned by the appearance of Aniu and so don't response. Aniu continues, "Schicall has learned not to mess with someones heart, and he will not be able to touch you two. She smiles at them and see disappears into a similar snow storm that she arrived in. Balto and Kodi both smile at this news. Kodi and Balto look at each other and smile proud of the other. The father speaks, "Thanks son." "Any time Dad." They walked back to Nome and that is how the story ends.

32


End file.
